Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display panel and an organic light emitting display device including the same, which can minimize a current deviation for each driving power line.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, with the advancement of multimedia, the importance of flat panel display (FPD) devices is increasing. Therefore, various types of FPD devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, and organic light emitting display devices are being used practically. In such FPD devices, the organic light emitting display devices have a fast response time of 1 ms or less and low power consumption, and have no limitation in a viewing angle because the organic light emitting display devices self-emit light. Accordingly, the organic light emitting display devices are attracting much attention as next generation FPD devices.
A general organic light emitting display device, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a plurality of gate lines GL1-GL3, . . . and a plurality of data lines DL1-DL6, . . . which are formed to intersect each other and define a plurality of pixel areas, a plurality of color pixels R, G and B which are formed in each of the plurality of pixel areas, and a plurality of power lines PL1-PL6, . . . which are formed in parallel with the respective data lines DL1-DL6, . . . and are connected to the color pixels R, G and B adjacent thereto.
In the organic light emitting display panel, the plurality of color pixels R, G and B are repeatedly arranged in the order of a red pixel R, a green pixel G, and a blue pixel B for each horizontal line corresponding to a length direction of the gate lines GL1-GL3, . . . . In this case, color pixels having the same color which are disposed on each vertical line corresponding to a length direction of the data line DL are connected to one driving power line PL.
Each of the plurality of color pixels R, G and B, as illustrated in FIG. 2, includes a switching transistor Tsw, a driving transistor Tdr, a capacitor Cst, and an organic light emitting device OLED.
The switching transistor Tsw is turned on according to a gate signal GS supplied to an adjacent gate line GL, and supplies a data voltage Vdata, supplied through a data lines DL, to the driving transistor Tdr. The driving transistor Tdr is turned on with the data voltage Vdata supplied from the switching transistor Tsw, and controls a data current Ioled which flows from a driving voltage Vdd terminal, connected to a driving power line PL, to the organic light emitting device OLED. The capacitor Cst is connected between a gate terminal and a source terminal of the driving transistor Tdr, stores a voltage corresponding to the data voltage Vdata supplied to the gate terminal of the driving transistor Tdr, and turns on the driving transistor Tdr with the stored voltage. The organic light emitting device OLED is electrically connected between the source terminal of the driving transistor Tdr and a ground line VSS, and emits light with the data current Ioled supplied from the driving transistor Tdr.
Each of the color pixels R, G and B of the organic light emitting display panel 10 controls a level of the data current Ioled, which flows from the driving voltage Vdd terminal to the organic light emitting device OLED, by using a switching operation of the driving transistor Tdr based on the data voltage Vdata to emit the organic light emitting device OLED, thereby displaying an image.
Consumption power of the general organic light emitting display device is determined by a multiplication of a voltage V, applied from the driving power line PL to the driving transistor Tdr and the organic light emitting device OLED, and a current I which flows in the organic light emitting device OLED.
In the general organic light emitting display device, as illustrated in FIG. 3, a plurality of organic light emitting devices R_OLED, G_OLED and B_OLED which are respectively included in the red pixel R, the green pixel G, and the blue pixel B have different current characteristics with respect to a voltage and different luminance characteristics with respect to the voltage, and thus, a driving current R_IOLED of the red pixel R, a driving current G_IOLED of the green pixel G, and a driving current B_IOLED of the blue pixel B are changed according to a target luminance of the organic light emitting display panel 10. For this reason, a current deviation for each driving power line PL occurs.
Therefore, in the general organic light emitting display device, consumption power used by the display device increases due to a current deviation for each driving power line PL, and since a voltage of the driving voltage Vdd terminal supplied to the driving power line PL is determined to include a voltage drop (IR Drop) amount of the driving power line PL in which a highest amount of current flows, the voltage of the driving voltage Vdd terminal increases. For this reason, consumption power of the general organic light emitting display device increases.